Mortal Kombat Tales of Intercourse
by Relyt Evol
Summary: This is the first story that I've written like this so I hope you all enjoy it! Please give me some feedback as well.
1. Prologue

Mortal Kombat: Tales of Intercourse

Prologue: A New Beginning

Today was like any other day in Earthrealm. Jax and Sonya were handling their responsibilities at SF (Special Forces). While Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Raiden were at the Wu Shi Academy. But there was one thing that was different. There happened to be a new recruit in the usual team of Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Jax, Sonya, Johnny Cage, and Kitana. His name was Mist. About a year ago Earth's defenders were fighting off an attack from the outworlder Shao Kahn and it was then that Raiden had found Mist trapped in Shao Kahn's prison where he was to soon be executed for speaking out against Shao Kahn. Luckily Raiden and his allies were able to free him and they all soon escaped back to Earthrealm. During his time there Raiden had made it his responsibility to train Mist in the fight against Outworld and Mist was more than happy to agree as Raiden had saved him and he wanted to help defend Earthrealm. He had progressed quite quickly and he soon learned that he indeed had special abilities just like everyone else. His abilities included Camouflage and being able to manipulate/ create mist to his will no matter what it might be. This is where he got his name from. Many people began to recognize his talent and some said he could potentially pass Liu Kang and become the champion of Earthrealm. Unfortunately though every chosen one always falls off somewhere. During his countless missions with Earthrealms defenders he couldn't help but think what it would be like to be the emperor of outworld or the ruler of Earthrealm and that's when it happened. It seemed as if every encounter with Shao Kahn that he had the thought of ruling his own kingdom kept crossing his mind and how Shao Kahn gave out his orders and on occasion he would join the battle himself and turn the tide with his hammer. All of these thoughts soon corrupted Mist and for a long time he had thought of a plan in order to take out Shao Kahn and claim his spot on the throne as the new emperor of outworld…


	2. Chapter 1

Mortal Kombat: Tales of Intercourse

Chapter 1: A New Emperor

Sonya: This is Sonya Blade we are in position I repeat we are in position.

All: Copy!

It had been quite a few years and during that time Mist had been putting the last touches on his plan while also helping Earth's defenders with their plan as it seemed they were going to finally overthrow Shao Kahn but first they needed to get to him before Mist could do anything. They were quickly closing in on him and decided to go with the element of surprise as they had split into teams consisting of… Sonya Blade and Jax Briggs, Lui Kang and Mist, Johnny Cage, Raiden, and Kitana. Within an instant the teams found their way into Shao Kahn's throne room to confront him.

Shao Kahn: What is the meaning of this?!

Johnny Cage: Can't you tell? This is the part where the bad guy goes down. It's usually called the climax.

Raiden: It is time for you to answer to the Elder Gods for the evil you have caused.

 **Shao Kahn stood up and summoned his hammer**

Shao Kahn: You dare come in here and try to challenge me!

 **Mileena, Reptile, Baraka, Shang Tsung, and Quan Chi steeped forward along with Shao Kahn**

 **The Earthrealm defenders along with the Outworlders got into their fighting stances and each one of them began to clash with one another**

 **The fight was long and treacherous but Earth's defenders had not given up and finally they stood toe to toe with Shao Kahn as they had eliminated the rest of his outworld fighters**

Raiden: It is over Shao Kahn. Your rule of tyranny has come to an end.

 **Raiden began to summon his lightning and circulated his hands as he was beginning to generate a strong sum of lightning he then shot the massive blast at Shao Kahn and it started to turn a yellowish color**

Shao Kahn: Wha…What are you doing to me?!

Raiden: I am using the power of the elder gods to destroy you. You will never rule over this world…Again!

 **With the last of his power Raiden defeated Shao Kahn as he was demolished forever and finally Earthrealm was once again safe….Or so they thought.**

 **Mist walked forward slowly and began clapping slowly**

Mist: We finally did it. Haha. I can't believe it. And I…I finally can take what's mine. GET THEM!

 **Out of nowhere a hoard of Tarkartan warriors rushed in and began to attack Raiden and the rest of Earth's defenders. They were easily defeated though Mist did not want them to be killed just immobilized**

Kitana: What is this? What are you doing?

Mist: Oh nothing just a little improvising.

Raiden: I knew it would come to this…

Liu Kang: What do you mean you knew it would come to this?

Raiden: I knew that Mist's heart was turning away. I can see most of what goes on in the realms with each and every one of you. Normally I leave each of you to do as you please without paying any attention to you but it was brought to my attention that Mist had been taking trips to outworld though I did not know why. Although we were able to break the spell that negates my powers in Outworld there was still some interference.

Liu Kang: So you're telling me that this could have been avoided if you had just made a move and told all of us? Look around Raiden. We are on the brink of our deaths because of you! Some thunder god you are.

Mist: _I couldn't have even imagined this happening. It's too perfect!_

Mist: Enough. I'm not going to kill you. This is just a little warning. Don't come back here or try to come for me because this time I don't know if you'll be so lucky.

Sonya: So that's it not even an explanation?

Jax: I'm gonna kick your ass!

Mist: ….Raiden if you could get this filth out of here before I change my mind and kill all of you.

Raiden: You are making a big mistake Mist. Please! You are one of us.

Mist: Leave. Now.

 **Raiden used what power he had left and teleported them out and back to the Wu Shi Academy**

 **Mist meanwhile smirked and took his seat on the throne**

Mist: I think I'm going to like this.


	3. Chapter 2

Mortal Kombat: Tales of Intercourse

Chapter 2: A New Era

Side Note: In the Original MK Universe Sindel takes out the majority of Earth's Defenders and in the aftermath of all that Liu Kang is killed by Raiden on accident as they get into a confrontation. As a result Quan Chi uses some type of sorcery and takes control of those that had fallen by Sindel's hand and Liu Kang as well making them serve him in the NetherRealm and fight for it as well. In this universe all of those killed are still alive and the new characters that appear in MKX all coexist together in this universe.

Also I know the last two chapters didn't really have much intercourse but this chapter will start the beginning of that.

It had been twenty years since Mist turned on his fellow Earthrealm warriors and during that time there had been countless attacks and attempts to overthrow Mist but non of it worked. Also in that time Mist had been constantly training and strengthening not only himself but his recruits as well. People like D'vorah, Erron Black, Ferra Torr, and Tremor had joined the ranks of outworld and it just kept on growing and growing.

Mist: What of the intruders?

Erron Black: We've got em right where we want them.

D'Vorah: This one thinks we could do without a few less Earthrealmers.

Mist: No, Capture them and bring them here.

Erron Black: Will do.

D'Vorah: As you wish.

 **Erron and D'Vorah left and made their way outside and to the location they had first found the intruders and began to find once again**

Cassie: So what's the story on this..Mist guy?

Jacqui: I heard he was once with Earthrealm and then turned on them and took over outworld as its new ruler.

Cassie: Well maybe we can talk with him.

Erron Black: I don't think that's going to happen ladies. The emperor ain't lookin for any compromises.

Cassie and Jacqui: Erron.

Cassie: I thought I smelled something.

Jacqui: Out of the way black.

Erron: Not a chance little lady.

Cassie: I suppose it's too late to compromise with you either.

Erron: Right you are.

 **Erron took out a pistol and rushed Cassie he then shot a bullet at Jacqui making her back away as he went for a strike at Cassie with his pistol**

 **Cassie dodged and then struck Erron in the face making him stagger back a bit**

 **Jacqui tried to get into the battle again but out of nowhere something dropped on top of her and it was non other than D'Vorah**

 **D'Vorah: Not so fast.**

 **D'Vorah began to choke Jacqui while holding her pincers at Jacqui's neck, she continued to choke her until Jacqui began to go unconscious**

 **D'Vorah then caught up with Erron and started to assist in the fight**

 **Cassie looked back at Jacqui knowing good and well that she couldn't take both D'Vorah and Erron**

Cassie: Shit.

 **Cassie jumped back and then took out a mini grenade**

Cassie: I'm sorry Jacqui.

 **Cassie threw it and used the explosion to escape leaving Jacqui on her own**

 **D'Vorah and Erron both coughed before looking to see what had happened to Cassie**

Erron Black: Damn, She escaped.

D'Vorah: This one thinks we should go after her.

Erron: No. We'll take our prize back to the emperor I'm sure he will still be pleased.

 **D'Vorah grabbed Jacqui and went back to the palace to face Mist**

 **When they arrived there Mist was sitting on his throne and saw them arrive with Jacqui in hand**

Mist: Report.

Erron: We captured Jacqui but the other one got away during the battle.

Mist: Hmm. I see. Well as long as she is here there isn't much she can do. Especially without her partner. Both of you have done well.

D'Vorah: And what of her?

Mist: Take her to the prison chambers and lock her away for now. I'll deal with her personally.

 **They both bowed and took Jacqui to the prison chambers before locking her away and leaving her there**

 **Mist then left his throne room and walked over to the prison chambers to see if Jacqui had awakened and indeed she had**

 **When she came to she was a bit confused and had trouble remembering all of the events that led to now**

Mist: Jacqui.

Jacqui: Wh-Where am I? All I remember is something attacking me and then everything went black.

Mist: I'll give you a few minutes to gather your thoughts. You're gonna want to.

 **Mist stood there and watched as her facial expressions said it all**

Mist: I see you've remembered.

Jacqui: Let me out of here now!

Mist: I'm sorry that will not be happening. Not until you tell me what you and your friend were doing here. I mean honestly you really aren't in the position to make threats or any type of demands. I told Raiden years ago not to come back here and that meant his little lackeys as well.

 **Jacqui gritted her teeth and knew damn well he was right, She was on enemy grounds and her chances of escape were very slim**

 **Mist opened the prison and stood next to Jacqui**

Mist: So why are you here?

 **Jacqui just sat there as her arms and legs were tied up and didn't say a word**

 **Mist began to examine her a bit making his eyes travel along her body and it was then that he had come up with another idea**

 **Mist continued to undress her with his eyes and he could feel himself beginning to harden in his pants as his bulge grew**

 **Jacqui looked up and wondered what the silence was for but she soon wished she hadn't as she saw the growing bulge in his pants and she could feel his lust**

Mist: You know what Jacqui since you want to be that way I have something that I think you'll like. Well actually I don't care if you like it or not because I sure will. If you just talked we would not be going through this.

 **Mist reached in his pants and pulled out his cock right in front of Jacqui's face**

Jacqui: Wha…What are you doing?

 **Mist didn't say a word and he just shoved his cock inside Jacqui's mouth**

Mist: Suck it now! If you don't I will kill you and fuck the other one wondering around here before killing her.

 **Jacqui hesitated for a moment and then she started to bob her head back and forth on Mist's cock. The please Mist was feeling was really unlike anything he had felt as he had never received head or even had intercourse yet**

 **Mist moaned as Jacqui began to lick his cock and then she took all of it into her mouth and went so far down that he could feel the back of her throat**

Mist: Shi-Shit Jacqui

 **Jacqui continued this motion and then began to move her head back and forth faster before Mist gripped the back of her and groaned loudly before shooting his load down the back of her throat. Mist shot about four huge shots before letting her go and panting heavily**

 **Jacqui coughed a little at the amount of cum that had come out as some of it was dripping down her mouth but she managed to swallow all of it**

 **Mist leaned down and united her legs, he then unloosened her belt and undid her pants to pull them off exposing her legs and black panties**

 **Jacqui soon realized where this was going and became terrified**

Jacqui: No…Please…Please don't.

Mist: I told you. If you would have just told me what I wanted to know we wouldn't be going through this.

 **By this point Jacqui was on her back with her hands still tired and her legs were stretched forward, Mist then reached and slid her panties off revealing her pussy**

 **Mist's cock was throbbing and it stood at about 7.5 inches with a 6 inch girth**

 **Mist pulled her legs up and scooted forward as he was about to enter**

Jacqui: Please…I-I haven't done this yet.

Mist: I haven't either.

 **And with that Mist slowly pushed into her vagina and the sensation he felt was too much, It was tight, wet, and so warm**

 **Before he could go any further he felt something blocking his way and he pushed in deeper past her hymen not knowing that he needed to be gentle with her. Once he pushed through he started to stroke back and forth at a medium pace and with each thrust he let out a sigh of pleasure**

 **Jacqui on the other hand wasn't enjoying it as she felt a terrible pain when he pushed through her and just wanted it to be over**

 **Mist continued to thrust inside her and he began to pick up his pace as it just too good**

 **He then reached forward and grabbed her breasts squeezing them and pinching the nipples while slamming inside of her**

Mist: D-damn it Jacqui y..your insides are just too good

 **Jacqui just lay there breathing heavily but not enjoying it as he thrust into her and she cringed at how *he was with her breasts**

 **Mist continued on and he started to feel the same sensation as before when he came the first time**

Mist: I-It's coming again

Jacqui: No..NO!

 **Mist buried his cock as deep as it would go and grunted heavily before he released his cum inside of her before falling backward needing to catch his breath**

Jacqui: Why..Why inside of me?

Mist: I **pant** couldn't **pant** help it

 **Mist was starting to catch his breath and even though he had cum two times he was still pretty hard, he then leaned forward and grabbed Jacqui's body and made her torso lean forward up against a bench that was in there and her butt was sticking out toward Mist**

Jacqui: No..No not again.

 **Mist lined his cock up with her pussy and pushed forward again this time starting off at a fast pace**

 **Jacqui screamed no when he entered her and she could feel his cock even deeper in this new position, She tried to calm her breathing but she had gotten used to it so much that she was beginning to enjoy it**

 **Mist continued going in and out of her soft moans escaped his lips as he thrusted**

 **Jacqui couldn't help it anymore and those breaths turned into moans as she was enjoying the fucking he was giving her**

 **Mist reached forward and started to fondle her breasts once again and this sent Jacqui over the edge and pleasure took control**

Jacqui: Yes….Yes fuck me! Squeeze my breasts make me cum!

 **Mist picked up his pace and started to pinch her nipples as he could feel another orgasm coming**

Mist: It's coming again!

Jacqui: Do it inside me!

 **Mist continued thrusting in and out and he then reached back and smacked Jacqui's ass and it was this that made Jacqui moan out and then she orgasmed all over his cock and her insides squeezed his dick and rained her cum all over it**

 **Mist then came inside of her as well and shot six shots inside of her pussy as he once again fell backward and he could feel his cock pull out of her as he gasped for breath**


	4. Chapter 3

Mortal Kombat: Tales of Intercourse

Chapter 3: One Cage down

 **It had been a few days since Mist captured and fucked Jacqui and although he loved the experience he had with her, he knew that he had to have more. But this time his target would be in the form of her partner... Cassie Cage. Mist knew that Cassie had to still be on the island because she would not just leave Jacqui and he was going to find her and fuck her one way or the other**

Mist: _I must capture Cassie but how? I have a lot of warriors to choose from but it's not a matter of fighting. It's more finding her and figuring out how to capture her. Maybe….I'll send them_

 **Mist turned to one of his guards as it seemed he might have figured out what he was going to do**

Mist: Bring me my monster.

Guard: Sir!

 **The guard went away and minutes later walked through the throne room but he wasn't alone**

Mist: It has been quite some time since I've asked for you Ferra and Torr. I have a special mission for the both of you. There seems to be someone lurking within our territory and I need you to find them. You can't miss her. But to help you a bit further she's the daughter of Sonya and Johnny. Cassie Cage. Bring her to me alive.

Ferra: We find her!

 **Mist smiled as he knew Cassie would not be able to hide for much longer and she would be his very very soon**

 **Meanwhile in the Kuatan Jungle Cassie was moving cautiously and slowly through the jungle as she almost squirmed with each step because of the events that had occurred a few days ago. It was also because she knew Mist was probably searching for her and it was only a matter of time before she was found. But even to her these were minor compared to how she felt for leaving Jacqui**

Cassie: _I'm so sorry Jacqui. I-I will save you somehow_

 **Cassie was so lost in her thoughts that she couldn't hear the heavy footsteps approaching her until her mind back to reality due to the crunch of a branch**

 **Cassie darted to the side and hid behind a tree as she gripped her pistol**

Cassie: _Oh shit who could this be?_

 **After half a minute went by she couldn't hear anything else and decided to come out and excused the noise she heard to some type of animal that had decided to go another way**

 **Ferra was on Torr's back with both hands on his shoulders as she watched Cassie walk through the wilderness. She tapped Torr's shoulder and Torr went charging at Cassie**

 **Cassie immediately looked in the direction of the noise and saw Ferra/Torr charging at her. She aimed her pistol and shot three shots at them. Two missed and one found it's way into Torr's arm making him roar and anger him more**

 **Cassie moved out of Torr's path and gained some distance while keeping her gun pointed**

Cassie: I wasn't expecting you.

Ferra: Torr kill you!

Cassie: Alright then.

 **Ferra/Torr rushed Cassie and she moved out of the way and punched Torr above the abdomen and towards the side. She then grabbed tried to grab Ferra off but Torr had swung his huge arm backwards and knocked her back**

 **Cassie quickly got up and Torr was already coming at her and this time she aimed for Torr's gut and then connected with an uppercut along with a dropkick to the chest before flipping back up quickly afterwards and getting in a stance**

 **Sadly this only staggered Torr and mad him more angry as he started to throw his fists at her but to no surprise Cassie was faster and each opportunity she got her fists connected with Torr's body. This time when Cassie went for a punch Ferra used the blades attached to her arms and cut Cassie's wrist. Torr then shoulder blocked Cassie knocking her back once again. Cassie got up but Torr used his strength and backhanded her with his fist making her fly back into a tree knocking her out**

 **Torr picked her up and carried her back to the palace where Mist was waiting patiently**

Mist: Hmm?

 **Mist saw the arrival of Ferra/Torr and flashed an evil grin**

 **Torr threw Cassie to the ground as she was still knocked out**

Mist: Well done. I'll take it from here.

 **Ferra/Torr walked away and disappeared in the palace**

 **Mist used his power and put a pair of handcuffs on Cassie. He then carried her lifeless body to a room not far from his throne and threw her on the bed before locking it behind them**

 **It was then that Cassie began to awake and after her vision cleared she looked around**

Cassie: Where am I? **She then looked forward and saw Mist** You bastard where is Jacqui?! **She demanded**

Mist: Your friend is safe but if you speak to me that way again I don't know how long that will last. Now I'm going to ask you one simple question. If you tell me the truth I will let you and your friend go. What are you two doing here?

 **Cassie stared at him for a moment before spitting while showing a look that said she wasn't going to say a word**

Mist: Last chance.

Cassie: Fuck you.

 **Mist climbed on the bed and leaned above her with his knees on each side. He then reached out and gripped her left breast**

 **Cassie gasped at the sudden action and began to squirm and fight as she realized what was happening**

Cassie: Don't you dare.

 **Mist reached for the zipper to her body suit and pulled it down but after a bit got frustrated at all the other things connected to it so as a result he used his powers and they began to cover Cassie before they shredded her close revealing her bra and panties**

Mist: You really are quite an exquisite creature. You have such an amazing body along with an attractive face to match. It's a shame this couldn't happen on better terms but regardless I'm going to fuck the shit out of you.

Cassie: P-please.

Mist: Hmm please? I told you that if you gave me what I wanted I would let you go but you had to be a difficult little Cage just like your mother and now you are going to suffer.

 **Mist said nothing and simply leaned down and began to kiss her. Cassie started to turn her face in every direction to avoid but Mist clenched her face and finally he began to devour her lips while using his hands to massage her breasts**

 **Cassie was biting her lip and trying everything in her power so she wouldn't moan but it was proving quite difficult**

Cassie: _N-No I can't let this bastard win_

 **Mist continue to massage her breasts and after a while he reached around to unhook her bra revealing them**

Mist: Wow they're perfect.

 **Mist leaned down and began to suck her left nipple while massaging the right breast. He was being quite rough with her and he didn't care. At this point Mist could barely control himself**

 **He continued to suck on her breast and switched to the right nipple then massaged her left breast**

 **Mist kissed down her body and trailed his tongue across her stomach while going down until he reached her panties which he slipped off revealing her glistened pussy**

Mist: _So she Is enjoying this after all_

 **Mist took his pants off and revealed his bulging cock. He stroked himself for a minute before aligning himself at her entrance**

Mist: I just can't take it anymore

Cassie: You don't have to do this.

 **Mist said nothing and simply pushed himself inside of her. He felt something blocking his way like when he fucked Jacqui but he just pushed through it like before. Cassie cried out in pain and clenched the sheets tightly while biting her lip**

 **Mist began to thrust in her at a medium pace while breathing heavily from how tight she was. Not realizing that he had taken two virgins already**

Mist: Fuck Cassie your insides

 **Mist picked up the pace and even though she did not want to admit it Cassie was starting to like it as well. Slight moans were escaping her lips even though she tried to hide it as good as possible**

 **Mist continued to thrust into her while at the same time she continued to get wetter, Cassie began to moan louder and hated herself for enjoying such treatment to her cunt**

Mist: Y-Your pussy is a perfect fit for my cock

 **Mist leaned up and started to suck her right nipple while biting it as well causing Cassie to moan out in agony and pleasure**

 **Mist went faster and at this point he was pounding into her so much that her cum was splashing from her pussy every so often when Mist went really deep into her**

Mist: O-Oh my I can feel it again. I'm cumming!

 **Mist buried his cock as deep as it would go into her pussy and exploded inside of her. His cum drenched the inside of her pussy and after a while Cassie had cum herself and mixed with his own**

Mist: Wow. You and Jacqui are such good fucks. We'll have to do this again sometime.

 **Mist pulled out and when he did both of their cum started to leak out of her, he then pulled his pants up and walked off**

Cassie: You're just going to leave me here?

Mist: For now.

 **Cassie held her hand down when he left as she thought about how many times he would use her but regrettably she also wanted it**

 **Mist: _Haha I knew she wouldn't be able to resist. Now I must find out why they're here._**


End file.
